What I've Done
by maddylolo
Summary: Cammie Morgan disappeared after her Junior year, but what if she was never found. Follow her adventures as she tries to find the answers she is most desperately looking for. Getting undercover was one thing, staying undercover-staying alive- is another thing entirely. And helping her family, well that's going to be downright impossible.
1. Chapter 1

What I've Done

A Gallagher Girl Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girl Series. Ally Carter is a boss. Please respect her. This is the first story I've ever written. It's been in my head for a really really long time, and so I finally considered what the hell. Lets go!

Chapter 1

Homecoming

"State your name for the record."

Again?

"Cammie."

"You're full name."

"Cameron Ann Morgan," I said with a huff. Maybe Goode, if I ever get out of this room.

"How old are you?"

"22." Duh.

"You are the daughter of Matthew and Rachel Morgan, niece of Abigail Solomon and god-daughter of Joseph Solomon?"

"Yes." Please stop talking and let me leave. This is really getting old, really fast.

"You attended Gallagher Academy."

"Yes." For fucks sake can we get this over with?

"You didn't finish Gallagher Academy, correct?"

"Correct." Oh my god I'm loosing it. Monotony gets so boring so quickly.

"Why?"

"I ran away."

"Why?"

Oh I don't know. Maybe because my at the time boyfriend's mother was trying to kill me, but was having more luck trying to hurt my friends. Maybe because my favorite teacher was in a coma at the time because of me. Maybe because my mom deserved to know what happened to her husband. Maybe because my school deserved to become a safe haven again. Maybe because someone knew, and I intended to figure out who.

"I needed answers."

"Was it worth it?"

"Oh I don't know. My father's standing outside this door pacing, so you tell me if it was worth it." I was so tired of this shit. They had me in this room for the past 5 days, and we always started off with the same old shit. Name. Age. Parents. School. Bla bla bla. I'm telling you right now, this man is really starting to piss me off. I've been in the room for roughly 34 seconds, and he's already really pissed me off.

"Yes or no please Ms. Morgan."

"Yes. Yes it was worth it," I practically growled at the interrogator. Interrogator. That used to be me. Who knew I would have interrogator on my job resume.

He nodded, and looked quickly at his notes. I'm not sure exactly why, he's heard the same answers five times now. If I was him, I would of memorized it immediately after "I" said it. Amateurs. What's the CIA doing now, hiring high school dropouts? This place has really gone downhill since last time I was here.

I guess that's what happens though. When the daughter of two legendary spies disappears for five years, people have to move on. Companies need to improve. Spots need to be filled...and I think mine was filled with an idiot that can't remember responses that have been repeated five times.

The room -though I should call it a cell- I was in was nothing to get too excited about. Three chairs, a long table, one of those see through glass windows (if I remember correctly Liz came up with that when she was 5), a lie detector machine, man working said lie detector machine, the high school dropout, and moi. Paint was grey, obviously. Didn't even have to do anything, but I knew the table was bolted into the ground. Apparently this room has played host to people with tempers.

"We have spent the past five days talking about your early life, your time at Gallagher. Now its time to move on. Tell me about what happened when you left."

There it is. The thing everyone wanted to know. How I could take down a major terrorist ring by myself, when teams of trained agents ended up with bullets in their brains. How I remained in an undercover position so deep that not even my parents recognized who I was. How I eventually outsmarted everyone involved, which eventually led me to being shot twice. Apparently the Circle of Cavan doesn't like it when their leaders are blown up by a 20 year old girl. What can I say?

I smiled to myself. Here's where the fun part begins.

"Well...because you asked so nicely."

So here we go.


	2. Swing Life Away

What I've Done

A Gallagher Girl Fanfiction

Written by MaddyLolo

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter is boss. These are her characters. Not mine. **

Chapter 2

Swing Life Away

Cammie POV

Oh shit.

Oh shit.

Oh my god.

Okay breathe Cammie.

Breathe.

Think this through.

I actually did it.

What did you do?

I actually ran away.

Where do I go?

I should of thought this out a little bit more before I charged ahead.

Yeah, good idea now.

I could probably get back before anyone noticed I was gone. Destroy the notebook. I never should of done that. I need to go back, to my friends, to Mom...to Zach. They'll be destroyed because of me. God, I'm so selfish. They need me. I need them. I'm too young to be doing this. It's too dangerous. Damn, I haven't even graduated yet. If spies with years of experience ended up dead, then how was I going to break into and take down the most dangerous terrorist group in the world.

Wait.

No they don't. They don't need me. They'll be fine. They are strong, they are Gallagher Girls...and Blackthorne Boys. We are trained to be the best spies...and the best assassins. If I can do this, they can survive being without me. Besides, this shouldn't take too long. I'll definitely be back by the end of summer year. At least, I hope I'll be back by the end of the summer. That's the plan anyway.

But that doesn't solve the problem that I'm facing right now.

Where the hell do I crash?

Think Cammie, think. Where do you feel safest that isn't Gallagher? Nebraska's too far, and besides its not going to help me with my mission. All your grandparents are going to do is worry, and you can't go around telling them that your off on your own adventure to find you father. They think he's dead, lets keep it that way until he really isn't dead anymore. There's also no way I could go to London and talk with Bex's parents, they'd send me back in a heartbeat. Did Zach mention any hide outs? No...god this isn't working out well.

Maybe I should just start looking. Start looking for clues I mean. If I stick around long enough they are going to find me. And driving around in circles isn't going to help anyone. I need a place to group. To plan. To not die within the first 24 hours of escaping school. Besides, I only gave myself a 4 hour window tops. I need to figure out what the hell I'm going to do.

What about Mr. Solomon's cabin?

Well...there's a thought.

He's in a coma, not waking up anytime soon. Macey's going to be torn up about me leaving, she won't think about the cabin. Mom and Aunt Abby might think about it, but I'll be gone before they show up. And besides, security? Peace of cake. Going to spy school for 5 years teaches you how to overcome all types of security. I'll be fine.

I got back into the van I commondeered for this little escapade. Gallagher has a bunch of these (12 exactly) so one isn't going to be missed. His house was in West Virginia if I remembered correctly, so by taking the low key highways I was there in no time.

It didn't take long to get there, but luckily it gave me time to figure out if what I was doing was the right thing. I know, I'm only a junior in High School. There are a million different ways this could end, 95% of them badly. I just...I don't know. This adrenaline thats pumping in me is reminding me of my biggest goal in the world, to find what happened to my father. I need to know. I'm tired of being the outsider, the one who people always give the pity looks to. I need to know why my father didn't come home to me. I need to know why my father didn't keep his promise to my mom. I need to know why my teacher feels the need to protect me, and sacrifice himself.

Breaking in was a peace of cake, exactly like I said. I know it's Mr. Solomon and everything, but maybe I should of taught him some better security measures. I think a 7th grader could of gotten in. I missed the calmness of this place. The dock, lake, the house that was exactly the right size. The overwhelming safety I felt standing here, in the family room. A couple of tears fell, my dad might of been here before. When he wasn't missing, when he was trying to take down the Circle of Cavan once and for all. Standing in the war room, I realized I was taking over my fathers mission.

And I'd be damned if I failed.

**A.N. I'm really unreliable. Thats not a good thing, I know. But with school starting up again, I'm not going to have a timetable of when this story is going to be updated. I'll finish it, I hope. But whether its in 5 months or 5 years is kinda up in the air. I just hope there are a few of you who are up for the ride. **

**Cuz Cammie's life is about to get interesting. **

**Hehehe**


End file.
